That song
by remain lifeless love
Summary: It's been three long years snce Sarah defeated the Labyrinth and since then there's always been this on song that reminds her of Jareth no matter what she does. Jareth and Sarah. Oneshot.


Hope you guys like this it's my first fanfic and the first writing I've ever shown anyone. Sam.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Labyrinth and if I did I would not be writing this. He he he.

* * *

Bittersweet and melancholy. This song always made her want to cry. It always reminded her of him, always. Not once since leaving the Labyrinth could she listen to that song at not be reminded of him. And it had been three years to the day since her ordeal there. Three _long _years of pain heartbreak and sadness. She dreamed of him almost every night. Almost every night she endured the pleasure and pain of seeing him in her dreams. Pleasure because she got to see him at all. Pain because she knew he wasn't really there. His mismatched eyes, his platinum blonde hair, his breeches that were much too tight for him, his ruffled poet's shirt which revealed his muscular chest. Almost every night she saw him in her dreams and was painfully reminded of what she had so foolishly given up. And now, to add to her foolishness she had played _this _song. This song which always reminded her of him the most.

"Why oh why did I refuse him?" Sarah sobbed to the empty house. "Why?" She sobbed "Why?" She fell to the ground. Once again cursing her foolishness. Not even one week after she had left the Labyrinth did she realise she had feelings for him. For one short week she lived in bliss thinking she was rid of him forever and that things would be all right. Then her world came crashing down. Her bliss, happiness, joy and peace were all torn to shreds when she realised that she'd fallen for him. Hard. Harder than she thought possible. And after that she never stopped falling. Each day she fell harder, more in love with him despite his absence from her life. That damn ballroom, Sarah cursed it and the time she spent dancing with him there. That was the exact moment when she began to fall for him. Every night she dreamt of him dancing with her in that ballroom again only to wake and find he wasn't there. And still she didn't call him. Despite the pain the heartbreak, the suffering, the loneliness she still didn't call him. She had long forgotten the reasons why she didn't call him, all she knew was that she wouldn't, couldn't, no matter how much it hurt, she couldn't call him.

Jareth had watched Sarah everyday for the past three years. Everyday since she had defeated his Labyrinth Jareth had watched Sarah. He watched her grow up, finish school, live her life, fall in love with him. He watched her pain, sadness and anguish and, while he felt for her, he knew it didn't compare to what he had felt when she refused him. Now, Jareth saw Sarah breakdown in her room after listening to _that_ song. He longed to go to her, comfort her, hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her, but he couldn't. Jareth knew he couldn't go to Sarah until she called for him. One of the nasty little consequences he'd discovered after Sarah had beaten his Labyrinth. He was forbidden from going to her unless called, no matter how much he wanted to. Jareth sighed and took one last look at Sarah before crushing the crystal he had been using to watch her with in his hand. He couldn't bear to see her in so much pain and know he couldn't do anything to stop it. Jareth stood up and began to walk through his castle's gardens. The first time he laid eyes on Sarah Williams her knew she would be different from those who had previously challenged his Labyrinth and it was this belief that drew him to her. For several months before the fated night when she had wished Toby away Jareth had watched Sarah, sure in his belief that she would wish Toby away after how badly she was treated mainly by her manipulative stepmother and to a lesser extent, her ignorant father, and that she would eventually accept him and his love. Jareth laughed at himself, remembering how wrong he had been. _'You have no power over me.'_ Those echoed words had haunted his dreams ever since she had uttered them. Each night his mind would replay those final few minutes of her time in his Labyrinth as if taunting him. He had no power over her she claimed but by God she had power over him.

Much later that night, after all her family had retired to bed, Sarah found herself listening to that song again. Somehow her fingers, without her noticing, had turned the CD player on and played that song. Once again tears quickly formed in Sarah's eyes and before she knew it she was crying over that song for the second time that day. She flung herself down on her bed sobbing as the song played through. Again she tried to remember her reason for not calling him but came up with none, and with her will to not call him slowly weakening she know she couldn't hold out for much longer.

Jareth watched gleefully as hew saw Sarah's resilience weakening. Not long now, he thought. He knew he shouldn't be so happy when his love was in such pain but he couldn't help it. The prospect of being with her again excited him too much that he just couldn't contain himself. Oh Sarah how I've missed you Jareth thought as he danced around his chambers then down to his servants to prepare them for Sarah's arrival.

As a huge sob wracked Sarah's body she knew she couldn't hold out anymore.

"Jareth" She called out softly but clearly and in an instant he was there beside her.

"Sarah, my love, are you ok?" Jareth asked gently as he sat down on her bed next to her.

"Jareth" Sarah sobbed into his chest.

"It's ok my dear. I'm here. There's nothing to worry or be sad about." Jareth said softly as he stroked his hair.

"I love you Jareth." Sarah sobbed. "I love you. I've loved you for years now and I just can't deny it any longer."

"It's ok Sarah." Jareth said softly. He paused for a moment. "I knew."  
"You knew!" Sarah exclaimed jumping up and moving away from him quickly. Jareth winced, he had been afraid she would react badly. "You knew all this time and you did nothing! You knew how I suffered and hurt over all these year and still you did nothing!"

"Sarah." Jareth said soothingly standing up and putting his arms around her.

"Let me go! How could you do this to me? Leave me for all this time!" Sarah struggled against him but he didn't let go.

"I couldn't. Oh how I wanted to Sarah but I couldn't come to you." Jareth told her calmly.

"Couldn't come to me! What sort of crap it that! You could have come to me if you wanted to!" Sarah replied angrily.

"No Sarah, I couldn't." Jareth paused, praying Sarah would believe him. "One of the consequences of you beating my Labyrinth was that I was unable to come to you unless you called for me." Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"But the night that I defeated the Labyrinth I was sure I saw you outside my window." Sarah said confused.

"I could come in my owl form, but not in my human form and I could not enter your house unless invited." Jareth explained.

"Oh." Sarah said blushing slightly at her stupidity. Jareth stepped back and looked Sarah in the eye.

"I love you Sarah. I want you to marry me, be my bride and my queen, rule with me until the end of time." Sarah sighed, took a step forward, put her arms around Jareth and lay her head on his chest.

"Do you promise that you will stay with me till the end of time? Never leaving me? Never stop loving me?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Jareth replied.

"Yes." Sarah replied to his questions.

The next morning when Toby entered Sarah's room she wasn't there. Nothing was changed except for the fact that Sarah wasn't there and that her CD player was stuck on repeat on the one song that Sarah disliked because she claimed it made her sad.

The Williams family searched for months for Sarah but she was never found and a year later it was decided that she had runaway and was then either killed or didn't want to be found.

One and a half years after Sarah's disappearance the Williams family held a small funeral for Sarah at which they played the song that they found on repeat in Sarah's room.

Sarah watched all this through a crystal which she had generated with the powers she gained after becoming the Goblin Queen. Feeling slight remorse that her family never knew the truth.

From the day of Sarah's funeral onwards it was always a great source of amusement to Sarah and Jareth that the song played at Sarah's funeral was the song that caused Sarah so much pain over those three year and it was the song that was played at their wedding.

And, no one's surprise in the Underground that same song became known as Sarah and Jareth's song and was the song played at every ten year anniversary of Sarah becoming Goblin Queen until the end of time.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought of it and where I can improve.

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
